


I Hold My Necklace Up Like A Noose (even with you, i'm alone)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cliché way to die when his life was not full of clichés</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hold My Necklace Up Like A Noose (even with you, i'm alone)

The pressure on his neck is gentle. His feet are still on the bed. He could step forwards and fall, and then he would die. 

A noose on a hook, a cliché way to die when his life was not full of clichés. 

He brushes his hands along to rope. He kept it from the music video. It would hold. He'd tested all his weight on it. 

There was a note on his bed detailing why. 

He knows he should call his bandmate, but he's set on doing this. 

His phone is frantically buzzing with texts and calls. Maybe his last message was a little ominous. 

He feels the pressure of the noose as he gets ready to fall. 

He hears his front door burst open. 

He falls, and the pressure is immediate and painful. 

His last thoughts are _Tyler, I'm sorry_ as his bedroom door bangs open and his vision goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Anyways.


End file.
